


So, Why Don't You Blow Me? (A Kiss)

by Anxiatic



Category: My Chemical Romance, frankiero - Fandom, frerard - Fandom, gerardway - Fandom
Genre: FrankIero, Frerard, GerardWay, Highschool AU, M/M, MCR, Oneshot, Smut, frank - Freeform, gerard - Freeform, mychemicalromance - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-06
Updated: 2015-08-06
Packaged: 2018-04-13 06:12:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4510869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anxiatic/pseuds/Anxiatic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>High school AU where Frank & Gerard are dating. Gerard gets horny in art class, so he texts Frank to meet him in the bathroom and Frank blows him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	So, Why Don't You Blow Me? (A Kiss)

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, this is my first time writing a fan fic. Please don't be too hard on me. I got the prompt from frerardhub.

* * *

Frank sighs, Algebra is so overrated.

Sure, Mr. Henby has a pretty nice ass for a 46 year old but sadly, that ass can't save him from the hour and a half he has to suffer through in this mathematical hell.

Frank looks at the clock, fuck it's only been 10 minutes. He tries to drown out the dull sound of Mr. Henby "attempting" to teach them something they'll most likely never need in life.

Frank starts doodling on a random kid in his math book who seems to be styling some weird 90s wear, Frank chuckles. These books are so outdated.

Frank's finishing off the boy in the math book's new, pencil drawn eyeliner when his phone vibrate in his pocket. Frank looks around the classroom to see if anyone heard it but everybody still looks dead. Either no one noticed or no one cares and frankly, it's probably both.

He pull his phone out of his pocket and looks at the dim screen.

*Two messages from Gerard*

**Gerard: B my fan & blow me away lol I'm @ restroom next to the art room**

Frank chuckles, leave it to Gerard to get horny in art class.

**Gerard: Come suck my dick b4 it explodes**

Frank smiles at his straightforwardness. If only Gerard would be like that when they had sex.

God, Gerard is such a tease. It's okay though, Gerard's amazing mouth always makes up for it in the end.

Okay, Frank totally needs to get out of here before his growing erection becomes more prominent through his school slacks. Sure, Mr. Henby's ass is nice but Gerard's dick is _Way_ better.

Frank clears his throat to catch the teacher's attention and raises his hand. Mr. Henby turns slowly "yes Frank?" he says, not hiding the annoyance in his voice what so ever. Shit, Frank has a dick to get to. "Can I uh.. go to the restroom" Frank mumble. "Make it quick" Mr. Henby barks.

Frank quickly leaves the room without hesitating.

He tries walking faster to the restroom but doing so with an erection is harder than it seems, no pun intended.

On his way to Way, he passes Ms. Jenks, the old lady who believes long jean skirts and old white crocs are fashionably acceptable.

Okay, that sight helped his boner calm down a bit. He continues, practically flinging down the corridor until he finally gets to the restrooms. Thank fuck for that.

Looking under the stalls, Frank spots Gerard's beaten up white Converse at the far end. Frank quickly opens up the unlocked stall door and moan at the sight in front of him. Gerard's sitting on the toilet lid with his bottom half naked, slowly fisting up and down his length with his eyes tightly shut.

Gerard opens up his eyes with the sound of the creaking door opening and smirks.

"It's about time you came to suck my cock" he growls. Frank moans when Gerard launches himself at him, pushing Frank against the wall. He grabs Frank's wrists and pins them above his head while he grinds their hips together.

He kisses Frank passionately. Sure, exploring is kind of Christopher Columbus' thing but when it's Frank's mouth being explored, he'll gladly take over.

Gerard bites and sucks Frank's smooth neck, leaving a trail of bruises and hickeys. He gently licks over the love marks he's made. Gerard's hot breath close to Frank's ear makes his cock twitch with anticipation.

He whispers into Frank's ear "get on your knees, beautiful".

Frank quickly sinks to his knees, anticipating Gerard's thick, hot cock filing his needy, dirty mouth. Frank looks up at his amazing boyfriend with lust in his eyes. Gerard's painfully bitting his bottom lip, trying to stop himself from just shoving his dick down Frank's throat.

Okay, Frank needs to focus before he cums in his pants without doing anything.

He takes a big sniff at the beautiful smell that is Gerard's cock. Frank takes the eager cock in both of his hands and lifts it up. He touches his tongue to the base of it and licks a long strip all the way to the tip, letting the saliva cling to Gerard's dick.

Frank hears a whimper escape from Gerard before he opens his mouth and take him in with full force. Frank continues this for exactly 8 seconds before abruptly stopping. Okay, there can always be two teases in a relationship.

Frank makes eye contact with Gerard when he presses his tongue into Gerard's slit. The needy look Gerard sends to him goes straight to his dick. Frank plays with Gerard's balls while he gently scrapes his teeth against the vein on Gerard's length.

He decides that that's enough torture for one day. Frank really needs to get back to math class before people suspect he's severely constipated.

"You wanna fuck my mouth, pretty?" Frank says in a raspy voice."Fuck, yeah" Gerard croaks.

He fists Frank's hair and rams his painful erection full force into his boyfriend's dirty mouth.

Frank is suddenly taken back a bit. Gerard hesitates but then remembers how much of a little whore his boyfriend is. Gerard knows he can take it. Frank palms his own dick through his slacks, moaning around Gerard's slick dick that hasn't stopped slamming into him.

Gerard really hopes Frank will lose his voice. He'd love to hear his boyfriend confess to everyone that he'd lost it by deep throating his boyfriend's big cock.

"Shitt" Gerard growls. Frank starts to swallow and hum around his dick before Gerard can't take it anymore.

"Fuck fuck fuck Frankk" he cries out, spilling his massive load into Frank's hot, wet mouth. Some cum escapes Frank's swollen lips and drips down his chin.

Gerard yanks Frank up and licks his own cum from Frank's face.

After recovering from his amazing orgasm, Gerard grabs his own school slacks and underwear that were thrown on the floor and puts them on. He gives Frank a quick kiss and smirks "thanks babe" before leaving Frank in the stall with his still existing.

"What the fuck?" Frank yells. "Fucking tease" Frank spats as he continues to palm himself through his pants.

He thinks about Gerard's sexy face and his cute little pixie nose. He thinks about Gerard's thick hot dick that is totally better than a 46 year old teacher's ass and cums in his underwear.

"Fuck" he whispers and cringes at the thought of having to walk around with dry cum on his underwear all day. But, he has a plan.

Frank unbuttons his school slacks and pulls off his underwear with cum on them. After pulling his slacks back on, he exits the stall and goes straight to Gerard's locker outside of the art room. He deposits his dirty briefs into Gerard's backpack.

"Being a tease is great" Frank giggles.

He walks back to math class going commando. Frank looks at the clock before entering back into math class. It's been 15 minutes.

Shit, everyone is totally going to think he's constipated.


End file.
